This invention relates to playing cards used for educational and entertainment purposes. More particularly, it relates to a novel deck of cards and associated games designed for learning the rock cycle.
In the Commonwealth of Virginia, as well as in many other states, public school curriculum requires that children study geology and learn the rock cycle. Traditionally, this learning takes place through books, illustrations, worksheets, and sometimes—even work with actual rock samples. Children are required to memorize the various rock types, to know which specific rocks fit into each category, and how they continually change through natural processes from one form into another.
Children learn fastest and remember more of what they learn when they are actively involved in the learning process. Most notably, this can happen seamlessly and effortlessly through play. Children at play repeatedly practice the concepts presented during play, not realizing that they are learning in the process. This invention provides just such a mechanism for children to learn the rock cycle.
Although card games have been developed to practice a number of other curriculum facts and concepts that children must learn, no card game has been developed specifically for learning the rock cycle.